Hanshuu xSemicírculox
by M1kk1
Summary: Quando você é um nada para os outros e a sua realidade não contenta a ninguém imaginado, você tenta arranjar outros caminhos para viver a sua vida. Rin escolheu sonhar. Mas seu sonho nunca foi real. Rin to Sesshoumaru


_Kihaku_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_19 de Outubro de 1997_

_Feather_

_P.O.V Rin Soumo_

"_**Garota! O almoço!", meu querido irmão gritou na minha orelha. **_

_Já não ´tava' bom o café da manhã e a limpeza da casa? Ele acha que eu sou quem? A escrava dele? Não vivo 24 horas ´pra' babacas insossos e preguiçosos. Aquele antro que eu chamo de escola, que eu fui condenada a ir seis vezes por semana, basta. _

'_Pra' completar tem a audácia de me chamar de garota. Mereço. Esquentei a comida da Santa – Ceia no microondas. Joguei chiclete na cruz ou sei lá. Acho que simplesmente eu nasci. Isso é que é existência requerida._

"_**Porra, nem privacidade eu tenho? Vai se danar, Kohaku! E se vira com essa porcaria de almoço. Fome é o que eu não tenho.", dei a resposta típica e sem conteúdo, batendo a porta e jogando – me na cama com uma bagunça de roupas e etc.**_

"_**Você é bem atrevida, não?", ele falou com 'todo carinho que podia me oferecer', "Você acha que mulher serve para quê?".**_

"_**Para só abrir as pernas e cozinhar é que não! Se for o que a sua mente ridiculamente limitada pensa!", falei as primeiras palavras 'clichês' que vieram à minha boca.**_

_Vi que ele desistiu e começou a andar para sala, no andar de baixo. Provavelmente sujando os tacos do piso de barro. O que eu limpei, já que empregadas não entram em casa. Teve chuva de granizo hoje. A terra do jardim de flores recentemente plantado deve ter virado barro e sujado a frente da casa. As flores ainda são mudas e estão escassas, não há grama. Obviamente, ainda nem começou a secar porque ouvi a chuva parar agora pouco. _

_Minha família e minha história não são lá de grande ajuda. Meu padrasto é um bêbado que aparece em casa ' de vez em nunca ' e deixa claro que vive com uma mulher por noite. Meu irmão é conservador até o fundo de alma e **ainda **trata as mulheres como um nada. Minha mãe vive em uma cama. Ela chora com a maior falsidade e fica com aqueles lencinhos bordados e estampados com ' fio de ouro'. A verdade é que ela se faz de vitima, enquanto ela é que causou o problema._

_O problema: Quatro anos depois do Kohaku (meu irmão) nascer, minha mãe não agüentou pressão que a culpa fazia nela e confessou que tinha um amante e que estava grávida dele. Foi um choque para a família, que ficou sabendo depois. Para ninguém padecer por isso, decidiram manter as aparências de ' Família perfeita '. Soube desta estória sempre com mínimos detalhes. Incremente apenas o óbvio._

_Inferno. A palavra que define a vida por aqui. Antes de a minha infeliz pessoa vir ao mundo, já era deste jeito. O Kohaku sempre me tratou diferente por causa desta história. Meu padrasto sempre deixou claro 'pra' ele que eu era e sempre vou ser a 'bastarda'. A mãe antes de o padrasto começar a freqüentemente desaparecer de 'casa', tratava meu meio – irmão como o imperador do universo. Mas acho que 'pro' Kohaku tudo sempre o que vir da minha mãe sempre vai ser lixo. Ele deve ter essa personalidade por causa disto. (Personalidade do Kohaku: Conservador faz de tudo 'pra' se achar o 'king' e etc. Ele não é de grande importância.) O meu padrasto nada mais é do que eu já expliquei acima. Aff... Claramente é vida é um grande porre. _

_Claro e óbvio são duas palavras que eu gosto em demasia. Nada tem complicação em ser definido. O que já foi feito não poderá ser mudado e o destino já está definido. A gente não vê, mas alguém deve, conseqüentemente saber._

_O jardim de flores recém - plantado. Não, não esqueci dele. Mudamos de cidade. Tokyo esconde melhor a aparência. Nas cidades que moramos, depois de quatro meses os vizinhos xeretas sempre suspeitavam de algo. Empregadas, governantas e semelhantes não entram em casa por causa disto também. Meu padrasto nunca ligou (já que está o dia inteiro de porre), mas o Kohaku faz um escândalo dizendo que isso é um absurdo e que ele não agüenta mais. Minha mãe (que raramente faz alguma coisa) pede sei – lá – quantas – desculpas e pede 'pro' Kohaku não ir embora. Como ele deve ter o mínimo e amor por ela, apenas arranja uma nova casa (ele é maior de idade e possui o controle sobre as finanças da casa). Meu padrasto, sei – lá – como sempre aparece._

_Eu, nesta história de mudança, acordo com um aviso na porta de: ' Rin, você não vai para escola hoje. Arrume seus pertences.'. Eu. Nada. Mesma coisa. O brinquedinho de fantoche da estória. Nunca me perguntaram por qual motivo eu não era feliz. _

_As regras sempre foram restritas: - Não trazer amigos ou colegas para dentro de casa. (o que eu nuca tive de verdade)._

_-Não fazer nada sem ordem dos mais velhos._

_-Não namorar._

_-Não pedir dinheiro._

_-Não levantar a voz._

_- Se sentir como um lixo humano._

_-Obedecer. **Sempre.** _

_-Erros não serão tolerados._

_-Etc._

_Isso não estava escrito na parede nem nada. Mas é o que minha cabeça de vento sempre presumiu. Uma vez por mês, o Kohaku me dá uma quantidade de dinheiro e manda - me calar a boca e sumir. Bem, é o que eu faço. Não hesitaria em fugir se eu estivesse a fim. Mas eu nem ligo 'pra' essa estória de garota abandonada. Já dancei todas. _

_Na escola meus amigos sempre foram superficiais. Sempre invento uma história, todos caem e acabou. Fico calada 'pra' não soltar mais. Suspensões e detenções são comuns. Chegar atrasada na escola, esquecer lições, dormir na aula, mandar meia escola se foder ao dia. Quando ligam lá em casa, ninguém atende. O Kohaku também nem liga. A minha 'mãe', se eu posso chamá - la disso, muito menos. Se eu morrer, meu velório provavelmente nunca será realizado. É só jogar o corpo sem valor num poço. O mesmo 'pra' eles._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
